Doll
by D0ll
Summary: She was a pretty as a doll, and he intended to use her as one.


A/N: I didn't think I'd like the new cast, but show is still funny, and I totally fell in love with Scott and Dawn's pairing. I totally heart *Dott*. I hope the producers make them a pairing. I got inspired reading other fics about them on here. In one fic he called *Doll* and I loved that and used it as inspiration here though it takes a more darker tone in my fic. Plus Deviantart has the cutest pics of them.

_She was a doll. A pretty china doll like the ones his mamie would collect. Her skin was like porcelian unblemished and fair as a dove. Her eyes were big, and bright blue framed by her long dark lashes. Her mouth was small and heart shaped. Her lovely blond long hair framed her oval face and only ended at her little waist. Her body was petite so small. Even down to her hands and feet she was tiny and delicicate. In everyway Dawn was a doll... Scott's doll. _

"I told you B stands for Bad Man and Beverly is a bad man." Scott started saying to his team.

"I never took him for that guy, but fact was, it would seem he's that guy." Sam said wrapped up in a thick gray blanket along with Lightning. They had all been freezing after the grueling challenge today.

Scott smirked, everything was falling acorrding to his plan. "How can trust someone who's so secretive, he doesn't even talk?" He added coaxing his fellow team mate rewarded by Sam's doubtful expression while thinking about B. That's one vote.

"He hates nature, you now." He said leaning over to Dawn ear's working on a second vote. She sat up shocked her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I've read B's diary, he call's you fizzle." Scott said to Lightning successfully telling each team mates lies to complete his manipulation.

"Just thought you all should know," He finished casually, his stance said he was very pleased with himself, a smug smilie and his arms folded cockily.

When everyone else left for bed Dawn and Scott remained there outside their cabin by the porch the moon and the stars there only light.

Dawn confinded her feelings to him. "I'm not so sure about this Scott, B's arua was always such a pleasant light blue-"

"So now you're defending him _**right**_?" Scott lost his temper and yelled at her angrily. It wasn't just somebody was interffering with his plans that got this him rilled up, though that was still a part of it. Everytime Scott _thought _of Beverly and Dawn sitting together, smiling at eachother, it got his blood boiling. In fact, Beverly was on his hit list for that reason, Scott didn't like the way Beverly looked at Dawn, though he wouldn't tell Dawn that.

Dawn stood there shakily, her sweet doe eyes were slightly frightened and confused at his sudden outburst. She tried reading his arua but it was always so guarded, making him an impossibility to read.

Scott quickly regained his compusure looking at Dawn standing there so nervously. Scott wordlessy took her little hand and led her out of the way of the cabin into the woods. When he thought they had enough privacy he took her by her thin waist hugging her in a comforting manner pressing her small frame against his larger one. Dawn gasped quietly at their closeness but she made no move to back away.

She reminded Scott of a young girl the first time her boyfriend held her. The way she was blushing and her eyes were soft and dreamy when she looked back at him but still held an innocent and wide eyed expression. Scott assumed with all of her strange ways most guys had stayed away from her and he was her first thing closest to a boyfriend she ever had. Scott grew happy thinking that no other man had ever held her in the way he was. Or saw what he had in her, that her odd quirks made her endearing while not taking away from her femeninity and sweetness.

_She was only his. Only his precious little doll. _

"Remember what I told you before baby doll?" He said in a low seductive voice, "Me and you for the win, right? Well then we can't let anybody get in the way of that okay?"

She nodded innocently, listening and believing in everything he had to say. He had her wrapped around his finger and he was enojying that. The girls back home eigher had used him to make their boyfriends jealous or to prove how rebellious they could be to their parents. None of them really liked him. They all thought of him as white trash behind his back, and he knew it. So in return he learned how to use people back. But Dawn was different from any girl, no any person, he ever meant. She was beautful but didn't even seem to notice. She was caring without any thought for herself.

A sudden urge took him to kiss her and as usual he did what he wanted. And liked the way her mouth opened up in surprise that allowed him to stick his tongue in her mouth, their first french kiss.

He had already kissed her for the first time after their snowball challenge earlier today. She impressed him with her always on the mark intuition about the snowballs and thought she might be helpful to have as a partner. Dawn in return was impressed by his "beetle whispering."

Scott remembered the way he put an arm around around her sholders and led her away from the cabin and everyone else in this exact spot. Their hushed whispers as he told her of his patnership idea and she agreed. At the time he thought a kiss would seal their deal.

Scott liked the way she tasted sweet. He also liked the way she smelled like nature, flowers, pine and mint. And he liked the way she was inexperienced but tried her best. He enjoyed the way Dawn welcomed his kiss putting her delicate fingers through his gelled hair and the way she fisted his wifebeater in her small hands clutching him to her, like she needed him.

_Yes, he had his doll just where he wanted her. _

Before B could sit next to Dawn, Scott made his way over to sit next to the blonde at the elimination ceremony. When Scott saw B arrive his eyebrows furrowed at him when he saw B was trying to wave at Dawn. Scott scowled and scotted closer to her fighting his sudden urge to wrap an arm around her since their alliance was a secret one. Dawn was to busy in her own little world anyway, maybe she was daydreaming about their kiss Scott thought smiling. B sat down behind them, but ofcourse Beverly had nothing to say anyone like usual and Scott was thankful for that one fact.

Minutes passed by and Scott was still scowling. Dawn seemed to sence something was right with him, "What's wrong?" She whispered over to him. Scott said nothing in response just giving her an annoyed grunt.

He kept on frowning throughout the ceremony not feeling complete until after Chris had passed out all the marshmellows and it was announced B was the one to be going home.

Scott stood next to Dawn to watch B catapulted away. It was only when B was catapulted away did he smilie, a satisfied smirk written across his feckeled features.

_Dawn was a pretty little doll. Like the ones his Mamie's had sitting in her china cabinet. One time his mamie had accidently left the glass door to the cabinet undone. Scott had reached in and broke the little china doll. The porcelian of the doll's face was broke into hundreds of tiny pieces on the floor. His mamie had found the small boy smiling in an almost sadfistic manner as he held onto the body of one of her favorite dolls the face of it completely shattered_.

Today hadn't been a good challenge day. Dawn was proving to be more difficult then he expected. He might just have to get rid of her...

"Scott!" He heard Dawn's voice calling out for him. She had been looking for him in the darkness of the evening for awhile now and was afraid even with all her knowledge of nature she could still get lost too. They were supposed to meet at their special place so they could talk in private about who would be going to select to go home next.

"Shh!" Scott grabbed her dainty forearms from behind pushing her out the way behind a tree. "Do you _have _to be so friggen loud?" He scolded annoyed with her more and more by the second.

"Sorry." Dawn said softly looking down from his hard eyes and played with the ends of her hair as a nervous habit.

Scott just scoffed. After awhile he said. "I think Brick should go, papie said never trust anyone with a unibow."

"I read his arua and-"

"Enough with the arua crap! Wake up Dawn and smell the roses! This is a game and I'm in it to win it! What you're even doing here for with your trashbag full of junk I don't know. You know what I think this partnership was a mistake." He spat at her.

Dawn eventually sulked away and Scott completed his betrayal to her that night. Making it look as if she had stolen all of those items belonging to the cast members by placing them in her trashbag, that made everyone on his team to vote for her, then and as a finale he planted a Chris wooden head for her to find giving her false hope.

Only after, did he feel kind of funny and weird... he searched for the word awhile until he finally found it, it was called regret.

_She was just a doll, just a toy, just a pawn... Scott_ hugged his knees to his chest rocking himself and repeating the same words over again. He was under the tree, where their secret place was, the cameras were all gone and he only had himself to talk to now.


End file.
